Yuri, But For Real
by Miyamou
Summary: Our beloved main character is a not so normal teen, with a not so normal tale to tell, about...this gross thing called feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, starting this off this way...Hey Guys! This is my First not so first legible story! Hooray Hooray! If this turns out well maybe I'll try to actually develop a manga (Which don't get your hopes up I'm a known procrastinator). This is an original story by the way, so enjoy! I own none of the pictures shown in this narrative/story, and none of the characters are to represent real life people._

 _ **Chapter I: Jasper's Introduction**_

Everything was **as it should have been** , the bluish tint of the cloud filled ocean we referred to as the Sky. The mammals we called birds which fluttered around, sometimes annoyingly, sometimes gracefully, gracing the very sky...and adding that final touch to make something...how do we call it?...Beautiful. At these hours it'd be very noticeable to even audibly hear a pin drop. Now all of this would seem serene, and as it **should** have been, but it was **not how it should** have been. I was not where I should have been on this **would have been** great morning. However, before that whole mess begins to transpire into words, let's rewind.

So starting off with this..tell me when you hear the name Jasper Vega, what do you think of? A genetically, and extraordinarily handsome built male? A " _nerdy_ " guy possessing a body similar to that of a broken twig lying on the ground? Well, whatever you're thinking, **you're wrong** , you can't possibly imagine exactly what I look like even if I gave you exact details, but it doesn't hurt to try anyways.

Jasper was given to me as a name simply because my mother found it cute, and hasn't met anyone named such a name. Vega, my last name, as told by my mother comes from the stars, assuming my ancestors were astronomers probably, Vega is the fifth brightest star, and the second brightest star in the northern hemisphere, Arcturus being the first, according to Science of course.

Anyway, I am indeed of the female gender. Do I prefer being a female,yes ? Besides the simple life of shedding my uterus in a bloody mess, and giving birth to children after being someday possibly impregnated, _**and possibly ripping my vagina all the way to the orifice we call an asshole.**_ I happen to be 16, going on 17, and I am currently going through a crisis at this point involving….before you jump to assumptions, _this is not some sappy love story_ between a handsome young man and a beautiful love struck girl. It's the opposite, I do not want love, and this involves another...female, _yes a female! Gasp in surprise now!_..But yes, listen on for a bit longer..not really...to hear all of it..which is the next chapter. _Yes yes!_ **I am sort of aware** that I might just be a fictional character in someone's twisted mind, but it doesn't hurt to say things like " _ **TURN TO CHAPTER 2 TO SEE MORE!**_ " just in case I am fictional.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: The Morning**_

That morning Jasper had awoken to a message sent by her mother, Mei. Mei Vega, being the most energetic being that Jasper has ever come to know, despite being her own flesh, and blood. The text directly reading, _hi darling dunno if ur asleep or not but when you get this message come down stairs as soon as you can kay hun?_ , Jasper who was a light sleeper to begin with, woke up with the mere sound of the ping that rang all throughout the room, coming from her slightly outdated Iphone, if outdated meant an Iphone 6. Taking about 15 minutes to be as lazy as she could before slowly walking down the cold, wooden steps of her Victorian home. A home that had been passed down from generations through her family tree, to the oldest of each offspring of the inhabitants. Finally arriving downstairs, Jasper noticed..if she could take a picture right now of the sight which graced her, it made...her heart flutter..which was an odd sensation never felt before, a warm tingling feeling creeping up onto her cheeks. That sight would be remembered forever.

She was….like something you'd see in a dream, long flowing blonde hair that rested perfectly on her beautiful skin, and an appearance that'd melt your heart. Now, at that moment Jasper donned a **lovely** wear of pajamas with doritos, and pepsi stains on it, and messily tied up hair. Bags were visibly underneath her eyes, which were still puffy from waking up. "Oh Jasper! We have a guest, guess I should have told you before I texted huh...sorry about that~!" Her mother bowed, laughing nervously.

"Anyway, meet Ella Aletheia Cordelia. She's a friend of Aunt Winona, her mother is going overseas for a while, and Aunt Winona has no room for an extra occupant, so she'll be staying with us." Jasper tried to secretly but desperately to calm her defiant heart... _what was going on?_.. "How long will she be staying?" Jasper being known for being blunt, as cold, even though she wasn't really like that on the inside, as her mother knew. "Haha, try to be a little bit kinder with your words hun, but the whole summer." The girl...Ella..was quiet for the most part, being in what seemed like, her own little world.

As soon as Ella noticed Jasper, she got up, and gave a smile only an angel of the highest caliber could describe. "Hello, you must be Jasper! I've heard a lot about you, I'm Ella, I hope you don't mind me intruding on your home for some time." The girl seemed earnest in her intentions as she locked eyes with Jasper, who turned around about to reclimb the set of stairs, before she started her journey, she responded. "I **am** Jasper, I'm **sure** you haven't heard much about me, and I **do** mind you intruding on my home." She spoke before disappearing upstairs. "How cute!" Mei, Jasper's mother, squealed. "Uh..does...does she not like me..already?" The blonde looked panicked, and frantic, causing a surprised look from Mei. "No no no darling! Jasper was actually pretty embarrassed, she has trouble expressing her affections, she isn't usually like that unless she was really flustered, did you not notice her eyebrows furrowing? Well whenever her eyebrows furrow, it's a sure sign she's embarrassed! Isn't she a cute little thing?" Mei fawned over her daughter, Ella looking on towards the stairs.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Jasper paced throughout her room, before swiping a brush off of her princess like vanity table, which was attached to an oval mirror. She quickly brushed out the strands of her hair, after removing the hair tie, and changed out of her pajamas after washing up. Plopping on her bed she sighed, thoughts racing through her head. _'Why...do I feel like this...this is too weird, I feel like a movie character right now.. What's going on with me...maybe I'm just feeling weird today..yeah that's it.'_

At that moment a knock was heard. "Come in!" Jasper notified the other behind the door, without thinking to ask who. It was Ella, she entered closing the door behind her. "Um hi, Jasper. I'm sorry that you mind me being here..I mean if I find another place to stay I'll- "No!.." Jasper interrupted the blonde beauty out of regret and panic. "I mean...I didn't mean what I said before…" Her eyebrows were furrowed as Mei said, the blonde smiling confirming the truth behind Mei's words before approaching Jasper, sitting besides her. "You're embarrassed, tell me why? I mean we've only just met, but I want to become good friends, so if there's anything bothering you." Jasper's face began to drain a slightly reddened color due to the closeness of the other female. "I-I'm not embarrassed! Assuming things is outstandingly rude!...But I mean..I'm confused..I think it's just today, as soon as I saw you I felt weird, and I don't get it. I feel like I'm in some film." Ella looked surprised before stifling a laugh. "Hahahaha! Have you had a boyfriend Jasper..?..Or maybe a girlfriend?" The eyes of the confused brunette widened. "No...not really…." She avoided Ella's gaze, looking down at her lap like the shy girls she's seen in anime.

"Your mom is right, you really are cute!...And lucky to boot, lucky for you I'm not into males, but don't worry I won't go after you or bite, just helping you out." Ella squealed out of joy, her intentions remaining earnest. "Helping m-" It was then when it happened, like a slow motion _love_ scene in a film. Soft, plump, pink lips pressed against Jasper's own, blonde eyelashes tickling the bridge of her nose, and a soft hand lying on her thigh.

There it was ...her hear...t it skipped a beat...like the first time when she saw her, Jasper managed to gather the strength from her weakened embarrassed state to push back Ella. "The hell are you doing?!" She reprimanded. "Don't worry I just want to be friends remember, but how do you feel, is that feeling gone?" Jasper thought for a few seconds, a nodded a lie, and Ella smiled "I thought so, maybe your mind just became curious."...But how come Jasper still felt like this, was she going crazy or did the feeling increase since the first time it happened.. _this was all going too fast!_

 **Thank you dear viewers for taking the time to read the first two chapters of this story. I will try to post more chapters everyday depending on the amount of attention this gets, don't want to write a gazillion chapters if no one is reading.**


End file.
